Trailblazer101's LEGO Dimensions
LEGO Dimensions 2: Broken Dimensions is the sequel to LEGO Dimensions. There will be more franchises, foundation elements, characters, vehicles, gadgets and more! Plot The evil Lord Vortech has escaped his imprisonment and now plans to take over the LEGO multiverse. Now it is up to three new heroes, Chase McCain, Hawkeye and Hermione Granger to gather new foundation elements and stop Lord Vortech and save the LEGO multiverse once and for all. New Foundation Elements *Egyptian Diamond (LEGO Adventurers) *Microbot Transmitter (Big Hero 6) *100 Dollar Bill (LEGO City) *Typewriter (Goosebumps) *Goblet of Fire (Harry Potter) *Shark Tooth (Jaws) *Amber Stone (Jurassic World) *Orb of CHI (LEGO Legends of Chima) *Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel) *Endstone (Minecraft) *Book of Monsters (LEGO Nexo Knights) *Yoshi Egg (Nintendo) *Power Berry (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Tiny Christmas Tree (Peanuts) *Krabby Patty Recipe (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hyperdrive (Star Wars) *Spray Can (Subway Surfers) *Angry Bird Egg (The Angry Birds Movie) *Physican's Cure (The Heroes of Olympus) *AntiMatter Staff (LEGO Ultra Agents) *Imagination Orb (LEGO Universe) Franchises New Franchises *LEGO Adventurers *Big Hero 6 *LEGO City *LEGO Dimensions *Geometry Dash *Goosebumps *Harry Potter *Jaws *Marvel *Minecraft *LEGO Nexo Knights *Nintendo *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Peanuts *Pixels *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Wars *Subway Surfers *The Angry Birds Movie *The Heroes of Olympus *LEGO Ultra Agents *LEGO Universe Returning Franchises *Back to the Future *DC Comics *Doctor Who *Ghostbusters *Jurassic World *LEGO Legends of Chima *Midway Arcade *Portal 2 *Scooby-Doo *LEGO The LEGO Movie *The Lord of the Rings *The Simpsons *The Wizard of Oz Adventure Worlds Only the new Adventure Worlds will be listed below. LEGO Adventurers *Jungle *Egypt *Mt. Everest *China *India *Dino Island Big Hero 6 *Krei Tech *San Fransokyo Tech *Lucky Cat Café LEGO City *Police Station *Forest *Mine *Sea *City LEGO Dimensions *Foundation Prime Geometry Dash *All Geometry Dash levels Goosebumps Harry Potter Jaws Marvel Minecraft LEGO Nexo Knights Nintendo Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Peanuts Pixels SpongeBob SquarePants Star Wars Subway Surfers The Angry Birds Movie The Heroes of Olympus LEGO Ultra Agents LEGO Universe More to be added. . . Cast To be added. . . Expansion Packs Starter Pack *Toy Pad + Game + Poster + Chase McCain + Hawkeye + Hermione Granger + Police 4x4 (77000 Wii U, 77001 Xbox One, 77002 Xbox 360, 77003 PlayStation 3, 77004 PlayStation 4) Adventure Packs *77005 Big Hero 6 Adventure Pack (Hiro Hamada + Getaway Car, Baymax + Recharging Bed) *77006 DC Comics Adventure Pack (Batman (1966) + 1966 Batmobile, Robin (1966) + 1966 Bat-Copter) *77007 Nintendo Adventure Pack (Mario + Mario Kart, Luigi + Super Mushroom) *77008 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Adventure Pack (Spiral + Pineapple Tank, Cylindria + Lemon Rocket) *77009 Peanuts Adventure Pack (Charlie Brown + Sled, Linus van Pelt + Linus' Bicycle) *77010 SpongeBob SquarePants Adventure Pack (SpongeBob + Krusty Krabb Time Machine, Patrick + Heroic Hero Boat) *77011 LEGO Universe Adventure Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon, Hael Storm + Venture Koi) Level Packs *77012 Geometry Dash Level Pack (The Player + Geometry Robot + Geometry Cube) *77013 Goosebumps Level Pack (R.L. Stine + Praying Mantis + Typewriter) *77014 Jaws Level Pack (Quint + The Orca + Vengeance) *77015 Marvel Level Pack (Iron Man + Avenge Jet + Hulkbuster) *77016 Marvel Level Pack (Stan Lee + Marvel Bike + Stanbuster) *77017 Minecraft Level Pack (Steve + Mine Cart + TNT Block) *77018 LEGO Nexo Knights Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) *77019 Nintendo Inkling Boy Level Pack (Inkling Boy + Splat Tank + Splat Roller) *77020 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Level Pack (Pac-Man + Cherry Copter + Repository) *77021 Peanuts Level Pack (Snoopy + Dog Plane + Dog Dish) *77022 Pixels Sam Brenner Level Pack (Sam Brenner + Ghost Mini + Arcader Turret) *77023 Subway Surfers Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Pogo Stick) *77024 LEGO Ultra Agents Solomon Blaze Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) Team Packs *77025 LEGO Adventurers Team Pack (Dr. Kilroy + Expedition Balloon, Pippin Reed + Pippin's Plane) *77026 Big Hero 6 Team Pack (Go Go Tamago + Spinning Bike, Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) *77027 DC Comics Team Pack (Green Arrow + Arrow Bike, The Flash + Flash Mobile) *77028 Goosebumps Team Pack (Zach Cooper + Zamboni, Hannah Fairchild + Ferris Wheel) *77029 Harry Potter Team Pack (Harry Potter + Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley + Flying Ford Anglia) *77030 Marvel Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Midgard Serpent) *77031 Marvel Team Pack (Doctor Doom + Doom Jet, Magneto + Magneto's Hoverjet) *77032 Marvel Team Pack (Aleksei Sytsevich + Rhino Suit, Sandman + Sand Crane) *77033 LEGO Nexo Knights Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha-Horse) *77034 Nintendo Team Pack (Inkling Squid + Ink Cannon, Inkling Girl + Splat Bomb) *77035 Star Wars Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) *77036 The Heroes of Olympus Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) *77037 The Heroes of Olympus Team Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot, Hazel Levesque + Arion) *77038 LEGO Ultra Agents Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) Fun Packs *77039 LEGO Adventures Fun Pack (Johnny Thunder + Thunder Striker) *77040 LEGO Adventures Fun Pack (Sam Sinister + Island Racer) *77041 Back to the Future Fun Pack (Mad Dog Tannen + Wagon) *77042 Big Hero 6 Fun Pack (Fred + TBC Vehicle) *77043 Big Hero 6 Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) *77044 LEGO City Fun Pack (Farmer + Tractor) *77045 LEGO City Fun Pack (Fireman + Fire Truck) *77046 LEGO City Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Lawnmower) *77047 DC Comics Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) *77048 DC Comics Fun Pack (Robin + Red Bird Cycle) *77049 DC Comics Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) *77050 DC Comics Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) *77051 LEGO Dimensions Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + Rift Racer) *77052 Doctor Who Fun Pack (Rose Tyler + Futuristic Spaceship) *77053 Ghostbusters Fun Pack (Gozer + Giant Slor) *77054 Goosebumps Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + The Haunted Car) *77055 Harry Potter Fun Pack (Albus Dumbledore + Fawkes) *77056 Harry Potter Fun Pack (Rubeus Hagrid + Flying Motorbike) *77057 Harry Potter Fun Pack (Lord Voldemort + Basilisk) *77058 Jurassic World Fun Pack (John Hammond + Indominus Rex) *77059 LEGO Legends of Chima Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) *77060 Marvel Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Giant Ant) *77061 Marvel Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Hulkbuster Tank) *77062 Marvel Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) *77063 Marvel Fun Pack (Doc Ock + October Car) *77064 Marvel Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier) *77065 Midway Arcade Fun Pack (Lumberjack + Tree Cutter) *77066 Minecraft Fun Pack (Alex + Horse) *77067 Minecraft Fun Pack (Enderman + Ended Dragon) *77068 Minecraft Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) *77069 LEGO Nexo Knights Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) *77070 LEGO Nexo Knights Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) *77071 LEGO Ninjago Fun Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) *77072 LEGO Ninjago Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garmatron) *77073 LEGO Ninjago Fun Pack (Morro + Morro's Dragon) *77074 Nintendo Fun Pack (Yoshi + Turbo Yoshi) *77075 Nintendo Fun Pack (Wario + Wario Car) *77076 Nintendo Fun Pack (Kirby + Kirby Balloon) *77077 Nintendo Fun Pack (Link + Master Cycle) *77078 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Fun Pack (Sir Cumference + Pacanna) *77079 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Fun Pack (Betrayus) *77080 Peanuts Fun Pack (Lucy van Pelt + Softball Shooter) *77081 Peanuts Fun Pack (Schroeder + Schroeder's Piano) *77082 Pixels Fun Pack (Q*bert + Centipede) *77083 Portal 2 Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + Borealis) *77084 Portal 2 Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) *77085 Scooby-Doo Fun Pack (Mummy + Dune Bug) *77086 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Mr. Krabs + Krusty Krab Kar) *77087 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Squidward + Squid-O'-Saurus Rex) *77088 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) *77089 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Plankton + Plank Tank) *77090 Star Wars Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) *77091 Star Wars Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing) *77092 Star Wars Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) *77093 Star Wars Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) *77094 The Angry Birds Movie Fun Pack (Red + Slingshot) *77095 The Angry Birds Movie Fun Pack (Chuck + Speedy Bird) *77096 The Angry Birds Movie Fun Pack (Bad Piggy + Crate Car) *77097 The Heroes of Olympus Fun Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest) *77098 The Heroes of Olympus Fun Pack (Piper McLean + Convertible) *77099 The Heroes of Olympus Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) *77100 The Heroes of Olympus Fun Pack (Gaea + Giant) *77101 LEGO Ultra Agents Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) *77102 LEGO Ultra Agents Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Track) *77103 LEGO Ultra Agents Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) *77104 LEGO Universe Fun Pack (Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *77105 LEGO Universe Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *77106 LEGO Universe Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider Boss) Characters Introduced More to be added. . . Compatible (LEGO Dimensions) To be added. . . Vehicles To be added. . . Gadgets To be added. . . Trivia *Marvel is the only franchise to have two Level Packs *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Peanuts and Nintendo are the only franchises to have both an Adventure Pack and a Level pack. *All franchises from LEGO Dimensions will have returning characters. *Jurassic World and LEGO Legends of Chima have Foundation Elements in this game. *The Ultra Ability is like the hacking ability in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:Lego Video Games Category:Lego games Category:LEGO games Category:LEGO Category:Articles By Trailblazer101